


Even In The Darkest Hour

by FlutterbyIrene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterbyIrene/pseuds/FlutterbyIrene
Summary: Gideon Hayles thinks that he’s made the worst of humanity considering he’s a slave. But he is forced to reconsider when he is sold into the hands of the Winchesters. Soon he realises that the brothers are holding secrets; secrets which will change his life completely.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was afraid to write this fic but then I saw the finale and I just wanted to set it right. So this is my contribution and this is the first fic I’ve ever written so please go easy on me. I am hardly qualified to write this fic but I still gave it a shot so here goes!! Let me know if anything has to be changed. This fic is completed so there’s no fear of abandonment. Enjoyyyyyyy;)

PROLOGUE

**1918: Regina, Canada**

”Damn it!” 21-year-old Mary Louise muttered. Standing in the attic of her rundown house, her brow creased as she looked at the box at her feet, it’s contents spilled out.

The dust particles shimmered in the air about her and threatened to settle in her chocolate brown skin as she coughed. Tucking the dark black curls which fell across her forehead, Mary Louise knelt on the floor and picked up one photograph which stood out from the rest.

She frowned as she gently wiped the photograph against her knee length skirt, hoping up make out the characters in between her fingers.

As she stared, she let out a low whistle. The photograph showed three young men, a young blonde girl, an older man and an older woman. The older man was seated while the rest stood behind him. Mary Louise looked at each person in turn.

Her eyes rested on one of the young men with close cropped hair and a strong jaw. She chuckled to herself. “You must’ve been a real heartbreaker back then.”

One thought lingered in her mind. What was a photograph consisting entirely of white people doing in her house?

“Hmm,” she mulled over it as she flipped the picture over. A single line was printed in neat writing.

_**25th December, 1860, Winchester Manor** _

_——/——_

Gideon Hayles stared out the window as little wisps of snow made their way to the ground. The air around him nipped at his skin as he clutched his blanket tighter and leaned back into his chair.

The snow reminded him of his past, full of memories both good and bad. He wasn’t able to remember much now. Oh, how his Miriam loved it!   
  


A sharp of knuckles on the door snapped him out his reverie. He reluctantly opened eyes he couldn’t remember closing.

“Grandpa?” Mary Louise called into the room as her grandfather sat with his back to her, motionless.

She was about to call out again when Gideon slowly turned his head towards her. Mary Louise clutched the photograph she had see a couple of minutes ago.

“ _It won’t hurt to ask_ ,” she had reasoned as she made her way up her grandfather’s room. She went and knelt beside him and gently touched his fist which was tightly wound around a faded blue blanket.

“Gideon looked at her, a wide smile breaking across his face. “Look, Miriam! It’s snowing!”

Mary Louise sighed, “ _How can you ask an 80-year-old about something which happened nearly fifty years ago?_ ” She reprimanded herself.

She spoke in a low voice. “No grandpa. It’s me, Mary Louise.”

Gideon stared at her in surprise. Mary Louise? No, this was Miriam. Little Mary was only ten years old! But then.......

He vaguely remembered a casket being lowered into the ground and knew it contained something precious. Of course, how **did** he forget? It had been holding his Miriam.

”Yes, yes. Of course, Little Mae,” he smiled fondly at his granddaughter.

Mary Louise decided to go through. “Grandpa?” she asked. “Who’s this?”

Gideon’s hands trembled as he took the picture from Mary Louise’s hands. He peered at the faces trying to make his failing eyesight focus on then.

Mary Louise stared at her grandfather as recognition lit up his face and for a brief second, he become the courageous young man he was fifty years ago. “These, my dear, are the people who saved us.”


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* Mentions of sexual assault in this chapter

**1856: Charlottesville, Virginia**

_His mother was smiling at him warmly. Her brown hair was pulled back, highlighting her cheekbones and dull lips._

_The morning sun filtered through the window panes and landed on the table as she put a glass of milk beside the plate he was eating from._

_“Finish it all up, Gideon,” she said. “You want to be big and strong once you grow up, don’t you?”_

_A loud crash broke through the air. A group of men came barreling through the front door and marched towards them._

_Seven-year-old Gideon clung to his mother’s skirt. There were three men in total. One of them steps forward and ran his eyes over their little cottage._

_“What is the meaning of this?!!” His mother roared._

_One of the men behind the one who stepped forward, spoke up. He had a grizzled beard with hair cut short which he topped off with a hat. Each of them held a rifle.  
  
_

_“We’re slave catchers. Word has been that there’s too many people if your kind here, roamin’ around without their masters,” he smiled showing his nicotine stained teeth._

_Gideon felt the tremor pass through his mother as he hid behind her. “That’s got nothing to do with me. I’ve got the papers,” she declared._

_The third man, I heavy knee length boots spoke then. “Well, that’s surprising. I’m sure you won’t be offended if I ask you for proof now,” he grinned. “ Will you, ma’am?”_

_She took a sharp breath and pulled out a document from a dresser a few paces and thrust it in the face of the first man._

_“There!” she said, triumphantly. “I’m a free woman.”_

_The man inspected the paper and raised his eyes to meet hers. “Not anymore, you ain’t.”_

_Before she could react, the entire document went into the fireplace. She sunk to her knees as the ashes of freedom fell around her._

_Strong arms gripped her and dragged her Gideon away from her._

_“Mama!” he yelled, as one of them dragged him through the door.  
_

_”Gideon!” She tried to race after him with outstretched arms as they restrained her._

_”Mama!”_

_”Gideon!”_

Seventeen-year-old Gideon Hayles woke up with a jolt. There was darkness all around and black was enveloping him. It took him a second to realise where he was.

He had been sold again and was waiting to be bought, he remembered as he lay on the cold floor of cellar where he and other slaves were being kept for the sale.

After he lost his mother, he was sold as a stable hand where he the horses were treated better than he was. He was whipped almost everyday and beaten mercilessly.

After his master died, his mistress had sold him and he had been carried across the states from South Carolina, where he finally landed in Virginia. He had been on the market for about a week now.

Gideon tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. Try as he did, the blissful heaven of sleep eluded him as tossed and turned.

”Can’t sleep, Gideon?” A small voice from his side piped up.

A smile crept onto his face. “No, can’t you either, Ruth?”

A hand snaked it’s way into his palm. “Here,” she offered. “I’ll hold your hand in case you get scared.”

”Thank you, Ruth.”

And they were soon fast asleep.

——/——

The sound of a whip cracking against the floor brought Gideon back to his senses as he hurriedly scrambled to his feet, Ruth hiding behind him.

The man with the whip strutted around making sure everyone could see the pistol on his hip. “The market opens in an hour,” he informed them. “Don’t try anything funny,” he growled and walked out.

The chains on everyone’s ankles clinked as they seated themselves again. “I wonder what’s gonna happen now,” Gideon mused out loud.

“Oh, I know,” Ruth piped. At eight years of age, she had wit far above and sweet innocence shone in her eyes.

“Innocence,” Gideon thought bitterly, “which I lost far too early.”

When he was first pushed into the cellar at the Charlottesville marketplace, everyone was very busy moaning about their fates. Only little Ruth had come to him and spoke to him.

Ruth sat up. “First the new masters’ll come in. They’ll see everyone and then they’ll buy ‘em. Miss Jo used to have me. Miss Jo and Miss Harvelle, her mama, they were nice. They took care of me. They owned The Roadhouse Inn up in town.”

As Ruth spoke, the light began to shimmer through the bars of their prison. Dawn was finally breaking.

“I don’t want to go to the Novaks,” Ruth shook her head with an adamant pout. They’re mean.”  
  
A woman in her mid thirties who had been sitting beside them turned to her. “Not all the Novaks, child. Gabriel Novak was a saint. How he was born into that family, the Lord only knows.”   
  
“Who was he?” Gideon questioned, turning towards her.

”A man who treated his servants right,” she answered, fingers playing with the straw which had blown across the open door. “The Mayor and his older brothers chased him out of town a couple of years ago.”

The her expression changed. Horror filled her eyes. “I’ll tell you who you don’t want to end up with.”

Dread began to fill his heart as she uttered the name.

“Winchester. Slaves that go to that house don’t come back.You can hear gun shots at night. They say even the bones of those of those poor souls aren’t found,” she huddled into herself.

Gideon shifted uncomfortably. Ruth latched herself into him. He leaned forward to listen to the woman.

“Their father left all the money to the two sons. One of the richest in the state. The younger one’s studying something or so I heard but–“ she trained off.

“But?” Gideon pressed her.

”The older one,” her voice dropped to whisper. “Even demons fear him.”

An old lady shuffled behind them. “No,” she said.

“What?” Gideon turned to her.

Wisps of black hair laced with grey fell about her face. “Those Winchesters, there’s more,” she raised a finger in the air.

“Quiet, Missouri. You know nothing,” the woman beside them hissed.

”I know this,” Missouri answered, staring into Gideon’s eyes. “There’s more.”

“More?” He echoed. “As in, they’re worse?”

Missouri dropped her finger as well as her gaze. “Perhaps. Or maybe they’re a lot better,” she said, a faint smile across her lips.

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Buyers had come in and were looking around for a while now but a ripple of fear passed through every single slave in the room as the new man entered.

Clad in the normal outfit of the time, a colt in a holster on his hip and heavy boots, the man didn’t look a day over twenty seven.

Yet the determined jaw, steady walk and piercing green eyes invoked fear and awe in everyone.

The handler flailed behind him pointing out the best of the slaves while he walked on, barely giving notice to the handlers nervous rambling.

Beside Gideon, the woman began to pray.

Slowly, he made his way to them and passed on by. The woman let out a sigh of relief. “The demon Winchester has–“

Before she could complete the sentence, he stopped in his tracks. He began to retrace his steps back to them and their breath caught in their throats.

“That one,” he pointed to Gideon.

The handler smiled in glee. “The boy will serve you well, sir. He’ll–“

The Winchester cut him off. “I want the girl.”

The handler looked confused. Then he spotted Ruth behind Gideon.

”Why, as you wish, sir,” the handler answered as he understood the expression on the monster’s face.

He slowly walked away as Gideon turned to the woman who was staring at Ruth with a sad expression on her face, very much like pity.

“What will he do with her?” Gideon asked, scared to know the answer.

The woman shook her head. “I should’ve known. He always goes for the young ones. Both men and women. He enjoys breaking the men and–“ she paused hesitant to speak, “–simply enjoys the women.”

Gideon looked at Ruth still clinging to his arm, feeling light headed as mute horror made its way through him.

“But she’s just a child!” He whispered, his voice betraying his emotions.

“Do you think that can stop a monster?” The woman looked up at Gideon.

The handler made his way and unshackled her.

”No!” Gideon leapt to his feet. “You can’t do this!” He roared.

The commotion made the Winchester turn towards them. He made his way back to them with the same leisurely pace as earlier.

“You bastard!!” Gideon spat in his direction. 

He saw a flash of red as a whip landed on his back. The Winchester just looked at him in amusement. “I’ll take this one too.”

The handler nodded. “Oh, and that one as well,” the Winchester nodded at Missouri. The handler looked surprised.

“You haven’t seen sport yet,” Gideon saw him smirk before wood came in contact with his head and everything went black.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting one chapter every week. Peace out✌️.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, 20s Bard and the one guest 🥰🥰!!!!

Once again, Gideon woke up to a nightmare. This time, however, he had taken his mother’s place and Ruth had taken the place of his younger self.

Gasping for breath, Gideon tried to push away the steady hands that pinned him down. Gideon expected to feel hard wood as he landed back but instead felt rough cloth.

”You need to calm down,” a low gravelly voice commanded him. Gideon blinked rapidly to look at the owner of the voice. He found himself staring into ocean blue eyes.

There was a young girl about eighteen standing behind the man. She too, clearly was a slave but to Gideon, she was the beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The man had raven hair that strangely complemented his eyes, which had a kindness which Gideon had never been treated to in all his years.

The man tapped Gideon’s wrist and straightened his tan coat. “You were hit on the head and I bandaged it. Don’t exert yourself too much,” he warned.

Gideon was amazed at the easygoing manner in which he spoke to him.

The man seemed to understand Gideon’s thoughts. “I’m Dr. Castiel Novak,” he stood up and brushed his coat. “And you are safe here,” he said with a smile.

“How can anyone be safe in Winchester Manor?” Gideon blurted out, his thoughts running free from the pain starting to swell in his head.

The smile wavered for a moment before he answered. “You’ll see.”

The raven haired man turned to the girl. “Miriam, look after him.” With that, he was gone.

The girl stepped up to Gideon’s bedside. The room wasn’t furnished; it was more like a wooden shack but he had a bed. A bed!

“Not now,” the girl said, noticing him take in his surroundings. “Go to sleep like Mr. Novak told you to.”

Gideon had no choice but to comply.

**—/—  
  
**

“How is he, Cas?” Dean inquired as soon as Cas walked into the drawing room.

Sam watched as Cas nodded. “He’ll be fine. He needs rest.” Cas took a seat in an armchair opposite them.

“Dean, does this have to be so dangerous?” Castiel bored his eyes into Dean’s.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Cas. We’ve talked about this.”

Cas sighed. “I know, but, if only there was a safer way.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll be fine. Besides, helping people, it’s an honour. Right. Sammy?”

Sam gave a small nod. “Yeah.”

They’d known Cas for quite some years and he been their ally even though they belonged to rival families. The Winchesters needed a doctor to treat wounded slaves and that fell to Cas.

But the relationship wasn’t just professional anymore. Cas was family. He was a brother to Sam. Atleast to Sam. Sam felt that though Dean called Cas a brother, he was anything but.

Sam figured something was up a few years ago when he sent several messages to Cas when he needed help, but Castiel didn’t respond. A single telegram from Dean, and Cas had shown up on their doorstep the very next day.

At first, Sam had been annoyed. But it wasn’t very long before he realised that his brother might be sharing something with the blue eyed man. Something profound.

Sam had heard of this before. And he heard people call it unnatural. But I’d didn’t care. All he cared about as his brother’s happiness.

Sam observed the both of them intently as the three of them pretended to peruse through different tasks.

He had seated himself at a table and was leafing through his law books whilst Dean sat a few feet away, cleaning his rifle. In the arm chair, sat Cas with a novel.

Dean slowly raised his head to sneak a glance at Sam who looked to be involved in his materials. Seemingly satisfied with what he see, he raised his Cas’s face which reflected upon whatever he was reading.

Sam discreetly saw a tender smile lace the corners of Dean’s lips as he took in the picture of Cas seated a few feet away from him. A sad look passed over his eyes and Dean dropped his head and went back to his gun.

Sam groaned inwardly and was about to get up and leave when he saw Cas raise his eyes from the novel he had been reading. And Sam saw Cas repeat exactly what Dean had done a few seconds before.

And in that moment, Sam knew.

 **—/—**

  
A few hours later, Miriam brought up the new slave. Sam studied him intently. He couldn’t have been very old. He was just a kid.

Sam smiled at Miriam who very obviously had taken a liking to the new guy. Miriam had been with them six years and though they helped a couple of slaves escaped every few months, Miriam had always let others go by. “I have plenty of time,” she would smirk.

Sam enjoyed spending time with her and whatever it looked like to outsiders, she was a sister to him.

The new guy stared at the floor sullenly. Dean spoke up. “Sam, meet Gideon Hayles. Gideon, this is the infamous Sam Winchester.”

Sam let out a chuckle. “Not anymore than you.”

Gideon stared at Sam. He let his eyes fall away as soon as Sam caught his gaze.

Dean looked hard at the guy. “Is there something you wanna say?”

Gideon seemed to hesitate but a steely look passed over his eyes. “What have you done with her? Where’s Ruth?”

Sam shot Dean a confused look. He responded with his ‘let me explain’ face. “Jo’s kid.”

Sam frowned. “Ruth was taken when she went berry picking or something, wasn’t she?”

Dean nodded. “Or something. I found her. Bought her back and made a quick detour to the Roadhouse on the way back home.

Sam saw the realisation dawn on Gideon’s face.

Miriam pulled up a chair and Dean gestured for him to him.

Gideon’s face showed pure astonishment as he sat on the level as the other three.

“How’s your head?” Cas asked him. Sam saw Gideon’s eyes light up with gratitude. “Fine. Thank you.”

Dean gave a scoff. “Okay, Angel,” he cut in, getting to his feet and patting Cas’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine. He tried to take me down with a dozen guards watching.”

“Dean, let me examine my patient,” Cas responded, exasperated.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean and Cas conversed without words. “The two of you really find the most opportune moments to have eyesex, don’t you?” He mumbled to himself.

He cast a grace at Gideon whose eyes clearly showed incredible amounts of surprise as he looked at Dean and Cas, who were now seated in the places they had been in. Miriam, in the other side, looked unperturbed.

Sam signalled to Miriam and Gideon composed himself. “Let him take rest. He’s gone through enough for the day.”

**—/—**

As Gideon and Miriam walked out of the sight of the three men, he stopped in his track.

His head spun with everything he had just witnessed. The Winchesters weren’t the monsters they were made out to be. And the older one, well.....

“What just happened in there?” Gideon asked Miriam, wide eyed.

She grinned as she explained. “They’re the kindest people I’ve known. They treat us very well. And-“ she dropped to a whisper, “-they help people over the track.”

Gideon took a step back. Everything began to fall into place. They pretended to be cruel so that no one would suspect them. The slaves they ‘killed’ were never found because they never were killed. And free!! The very thought made him giddy. 

He narrowed his eyes. “What about, uh,” he cleared his voice, “Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak?”

Miriam simply sighed. “Everyone can see it except the two of them. I wish it would happen. They deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Gideon pursed his lips. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.”

Miriam laughed. “Everyone who knows them, knows it. And the entire town knows, you get near his brother or his Angel, Dean Winchester will come upon you with the wrath of heaven and the fury of hell.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as she showed him the way back to their quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning* Attempt to assault

Three months in, Miriam knew Gideon was fitting right in. Keeping his head down in public and doing his best to help the Winchester family.

Miriam didn’t understand the feelings that she felt when Gideon was with her. Or maybe she did but didn’t want to face them. Either way, whatever she felt paled in front of the mission and it’s dangers. She knew she had to bury them.

She made her way into the dining area to lay the table when Gideon walked in. Miriam looked at her way his shirt clung to his chest, face grimy from working in the fields all day.   
  
Gideon took a tentative step back when he saw Miriam as though he hadn’t expected to see her there.

“Is Mr. Winchester here?” He awkwardly shuffled his feet hesitating to make eye contact.

“Which Mr. Winchester?” Miriam asked back, wishing her heart would stop misbehaving.

Gideon snapped his head up at her question and cleared his throat. “Actually, never mind, I’ll uh- I’ll just be leaving.”

He turned around as if to leave and Miriam caught up to him in a trice. “Gideon, wait!”

Gideon stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

Miriam’s fingers began to play with a lose thread on her skirt as she tried to form sentences. “I’m supposed to go into town and get some chicken for tonight and the housekeeper told me to take someone along,” she quickly blurted.

She added, “I was hoping, that, maybe, you would, uh, come along?

Miriam realized that she had thrown all her resolutions out the window when she asked him the question.

Gideon looked rather surprised. “I don’t know, Miriam. I can hardly fight off someone. I can get somebody-“

Miriam cut him off. “That won’t be necessary.” She knew he was right but the rejection stung a bit. “I’ll be fine, Gideon,” she smiled a bit and made her way past him.

**—/—**

She knew she made a mistake the moment she saw him.

She should’ve listened to Gideon and made somebody else go with her but she just wanted some time to herself to think. And now, she was in shitload of trouble.

The evening shadows lengthened around her on the deserted street as the sunk lower and she stared defiantly into his eyes, holding her head high.

“What’s a pretty think like you doing here all alone?” He sneered as he dismounted from his horse, his deputy doing the same behind him.

“Sheriff Azazel,” she acknowledged him and refused to let her fear show.

The man took a few steps towards her and Miriam felt repulsed. She could see his intention in his eyes as the sunlight turned it into a sinister shade of yellow.

“Don’t you know what happens to slaves who walk around without their owners?” He stepped closer.

Miriam took an involuntary step back and that provided him all the incentive he needed. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her, trapping both her wrists in one hand.

“Let go of me!” Miriam struggled, rather pointlessly, she felt. There were two of them and he was bigger and far stronger than she was.

Miriam’a life flashed before her eyes as she fought against her assailant. A kid shout made both of them freeze.

Gideon came barreling out of the trees toward them and Miriam felt her hopes soar. She would be saved. “Gideon,” she let out in relief.

Gideon came running to her only to be pinned down by the deputy before he got within six feet of her.

“No!” He roared, trying to push off the deputy who had him trapped as tears made their way to Miriam’s eyes.

Azazel pulled her into his chest as she flailed wildly trying to free herself. Her eyes locked onto Gideon’s, his full of wrath and hers, full of terror.

The sound of hooves cut through the air as Azazel twisted Miriam’s arm trying to subdue her. Miriam’s cry of pain covered up the sound of a pair boots hitting the gravel.

A voice sounded behind. “Let go of her, Azazel.”

Azazel’s grip went slack and Miriam pushed herself away and turned to her saviour. Sam Winchester looked at the deputy and reading the cold fury in his eyes, the deputy let go Gideon.

“Mr. Winchester!” Azazel stepped up. “I was just trying to return your property to you,” he flashed a grin.

Sam crossed his arms. “Shut the fuck up, Azazel. I saw what you were doing.”

Azazel’s grin fell off his face. “You know, for someone who goes through a slave a week, you’re awfully possessive over them.”

Sam slowly let out a breath through his mouth. “Exactly. They’re mine. And I don’t like used goods,” he seethed.

Azazel’s eyes narrowed. “If it weren’t for your brother’s reputation, I would actually believe it if someone told me that you’re soft on these slaves.”

Sam didn’t grace him with a reply as the three of them made their way back to his horse.

”You tell Lucifer,” Sam called to Azazel, “that having the sheriff in his pocket doesn’t mean he’s won.”

Taking the reins, Gideon led the horse as his master walked alongside them.

**—/—**

“It’s a hairline fracture,” Castiel mused as he inspected Miriam’s arm. “It’s not too bad but you should take some rest. Don’t strain yourself.”

Castiel got up from the dining table at which they were seated. “I’ll get a flint to keep the bone in place so it shouldn’t hurt too much, later.”

“How’d you find me?” Miriam asked, looking at Gideon. 

“I was worried about you going alone so I followed you in town,” Gideon admitted. “When I saw what they were trying to do to you, I just couldn’t stop myself from running out.”

Castiel wound a piece of cloth around Miriam’s arm and Gideon looked on in anxious worry. Sam held his head in his hands, long hair falling over his fingers, completely obscuring his features.

The door flew open with a crash and a man, much shorter than the other three, with sandy blond hair strode in.

Castiel’s mouth fell open as he stared at the intruder. The man took in the scene in front of him and flew at Sam.

”How could you?” He growled as he tugged at Sam’s collar, which was quite an achievement considering the height difference.

Castiel got over his initial shock and ran to Sam’s aid. “Gabe, no!”

He tried to wrench him away but the man was bent on doing whatever he had planned to.

She’s just a girl!” The older Novak yelled at Sam, trying to push Castiel out of the way.

“He didn’t do it!” Castiel yelled back at him. “Gabriel, listen! It wasn’t him.”

Gabriel calmed down enough for the words which Castiel said to take effect. He stared at Castiel.

”It was Azazel. Cas was helping us fix her arm,” Sam informed him.

Gabriel pushed Castiel away. “Whatever it may be, it doesn’t change the fact that you Winchesters are cruel sons of a bitch.”

“Gabe-“ Castiel started.

“And you!” Gabriel whirled around at Cas, “I come back after six years to find that my baby bro is working with the Winchesters? I thought you were better than this, Cassie!”

Castiel sighed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Gabe.”

“Don’t I?” Gabriel countered. “You’re with Dean Winchester? What are you, his bitch?”

”Gabriel,” Castiel warned, his tone a little sharper. “Why are you here?”

Gabriel steeled his face. “I wanted to get rid of everything that can pull me back here and move permanently to New York. And I wanted you to come with.”

Castiel turned away from him, a hint if anger in his voice, “You were gone for years and then you suddenly show up asking me to leave everything?”

Gabriel scoffed. “What do you have to here? I don’t know what that bastard, Dean Winchester has over you but it’s not worth it.”

”Don’t you dare say one more word about Dean,” Castiel’s eyes burned with fire. “You don’t know anything about him.”

Gabriel stared at him with his jaw hanging open as Castile firmly led him outside.

Sam, Miriam and Gideon watched through the window as Castiel spoke to him.

“Gabriel Novak is a good man,” Miriam murmured.

Sam huffed in agreement. “That he is.”

As they watched the two brothers, the porch lights casting a faint glow on their silhouettes, they silently rejoiced as the older Novak enveloped the younger one in a warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* Attempt to assault
> 
> I know there are a lot of historical discrepancies so, please just forgive me.  
> *fervently hopes for forgiveness*

“Sammy,” Dean called out. “I’m going down to the Roadhouse and check up on Ellen and Jo.”

He laced his boots and made his way out of the mansion to his beloved horse.

“Hey, baby,” he patted the mare. “Let’s go see Ellen, shall we?” He heaved himself into the saddle as Impala tossed her mane. They set off at his command, her black mane glistening in the sun.

**—/—**

As Dean leapt off Impala, he noticed another familiar horse tethered in front of the inn.

“Huh, would you look at that, Baby?” He led her to a stable hand. “Bobby’s here.”

Bobby Singer had been a part of the family ever since their father died and he made it his responsibility to look after the orphaned boys.

Dean entered the building and sure enough, the man, in his late fifties and nearly balding head, was sitting with his back to him.

At the sound of his footsteps, Bobby turned around to see him, a glass of whiskey in his hand. “Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Dean Winchester himself.”

A broad smile breaking across Dean’s face, he quickly strode the length of the room to the bar as the older man got to his feet and wrapped him in a hug.

“Nice to see you too, boy,” Bobby chuckled.

“Well, his visit’s been long overdue,” a young female voice piped up behind the bar.

Dean shot a grin at the petite blonde smiling up at him. “What can I say? I’m a busy man.”

Jo scoffed, hitching up her skirts as she walked around the bar. “Oh yeah, I’ve heard. Busy with a certain blue eyed doctor, no doubt.”

Blood rushed into Deans cheeks as he tried to fake a look of confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Bobby quipped as Dean seated himself on one of the stools. “That’s why you’re as red as a beet just about now.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of the drink that Jo placed in front of him to hide his embarrassment. “Sam’s great, by the way.”

“Uh huh, clever change of topic but since you’re squirming like a worm on the wire, I’ll play along,” Jo answered him.

Dean sighed. “How’s business going, Bobby?”

Bobby nodded. “Good enough. There always a market for good horses. And the prices are rising with all this talk of war.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Do you really think there’ll be war?”

Bobby shrugged. “Beats me. But you can never tell with those chuckleheads up there. Better be prepared though.”

“About that,” Dean pondered, “Sam and I can drop by once in a while and lend a hand?”

Bobby grunted in response. “ I’ve been doing this longer than you’ve been alive, boy. I’ll manage.”

Dean raised his glass to his lips and took a long sip.

“I’ve got some news, Dean.” Bobby spoke again. Dean looked at him.

“The Moores are to be in town by the end of the week,” Bobby informed him. “Moore kicked it about a year ago. His wife and daughter are all that’s left. For more dough than the Novaks. You get them on track and we don’t gotta worry about money no more.”

“Hm,” Dean mused. “Let then settle in first and I’ll send an invitation for dinner this Sunday at the Manor. Bobby, you gotta be there. And Jo,” he waggled a finger in her direction, “tell Ellen. You two are coming too.”

Dean got to his feet. “This is gonna take all of us.”

**—/—**

Sam let out a deep sigh. Preparations to impress Miss and Mrs. Moore were in full swing. It was Saturday and Ellen was taking care of the whole shebang with the assistance of Miriam and Ruth.

When Sam had offered to help, Ellen kicked him out of the Manor saying that he was more hinderance than help.

Greeting Cas who came over to fix a broken leg, Sam decided to go back to his books. Before he could take a few steps towards his study, Dean called out to him.

Sam responded and Dean gave him his most winning smile. Sam shifted on his feet and shook his head. “Whatever it is you want me to do, I’m not doing it.”

“There’s a Council Meeting this afternoon and since you and I both members, only one of us would be enough,” Dean told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

“But you’re the oldest!” Sam protested. “The head of the house!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I know, Sam. But we both know you’re the brains.”

Sam scowled. “You think way too little of yourself.”

Dean shuffled and quietly spoke. “But you know I’m right. Besides, I’d probably just punch Lucifer in the face if I go.”

Sam raised his arms and dropped them in defeat. “Fine. I’ll go.”

**—/—**

The meeting took longer than he thought it would, and it was nearly dark. Just a he expected, nothing of actual importance had been discussed.

The Council had consisted of the Mayor, the three oldest Novak brothers, another dick called Dick, and the recluse of the town, Metatron. The matter of great urgency which had been discussed was how Metatron’s pigs were getting into Roman’s property and being shot.

Sam had zoned out the moment pigs were mentioned and only came back to the present on hearing a snore from Gabriel across the table. Barely concealing the snigger from his own mouth, he had noticed Mayor Crowley rolling his eyes at the two idiots arguing.

Sam made his way towards the stables through the street which was rather deserted save for him and a woman walking in front of him.

Her blonde hair was tied up and was topped off with a simple hat and her dress was simple yet respectable. She walked at a brisk pace as if to keep the cold from setting into her.

The woman stopped and Sam saw the reason why as he noticed two men heading in her direction.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” One of them slurred.

The lady didn’t respond and Sam slows down. The men sneered at her. “Don’t got no man at home, huh? We’ll show you a good time.”

She raised her head. “If you really knew how to show a woman a good time, you wouldn’t be begging on the streets.”

Sam could hear the smirk in her voice and laughed to himself. The two men, however, weren’t so amused.

Red with anger, the first man flew at her. Horrified, Sam ran to help but before he could reach her, she pulled out a hat pin from hair and stabbed him in the he arm, followed by stabbing the other in the thigh.

“Good day to you too,” she spat at the collapsed men and continued on her way.

Sam walked on behind her in mute amazement, when he noticed the guy who took it in the arm, get up and run towards her.

“Look it!” Sam yelled and the lady turns around. She saw him run and neatly sidestepped and he went sprawling on the ground. 

Sam caught up to them in a second on his gigantor moose legs and knocked him out when he tried to get up again, with a single punch.

“Are you okay? I saw what happened.” Sam looked at the woman and froze because she was _gorgeous._

She was beautiful with sunny eyes and a kind mouth and Sam had been a firsthand witness to fiery she could be.

“I’m alright,” she nodded. “If you saw what was happening, why didn’t you come help?”

San shrugged. “You were handling it.” And he thought he saw a hint of a smile grace her lips.

“Huh,” she replied, putting the pin inside a basket Sam didn’t notice she was carrying.

And you’re Miss.....?” Sam inquired.

The lady scowled at him. I expect you desire my name in lieu of thanks?”

Taken aback, Sam began to ramble. “No! I mean, only if you want. I mean, I’d never seen a hairpin used as a weapon before. Not that it shouldn’t! It’s just that you were awesome out there, and— I’m gonna shut up now,” Sam finally closed his mouth, seeing the amused expression on her face.

Clearing his throat, Sam spoke again. “May I walk you to wherever your destination is?”

She shook her head. “Don’t trouble yourself. I’ve reached home,” she said, pointing at a house a few feet away.

Sam nodded. “Good night, ma’am.”

“Good night and thank you, kind sir,” she laughed and began away.

Sam started walking in the opposite direction and by the time he tuned around again, she was gone.

**—/—**

“Dude, I’m telling you, marry her,” Dean teased his brother.

“Marry whom?” Cas asked, walking into the sitting room.

“The girl who stabs people with a hat pin. Sam met her last night and he’s already in love.”

“I’m not in love, I’m just curious. I never should have told you anything,” Sam grumbled.

Dena scoffed. “Dude, you were raving about how perfectly the shade of her hair matched her eyes. That’s a bit too much for ‘just curious’.

Jo entered the room from where she had been laying the table. “Are y’all prepared? The Moores are gonna be here any minute.”

As if on cue, the sound of horses and wheels was heard on the gravel. The doors were opened and they could hear the women being ushered into the sitting room.

Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby got their feet to greet them and the door opened.

An older woman with grey hair and high cheekbones entered with a gentle smile, followed by a young woman.

“Miss and Mrs. Moore,” the boy announced and Sam found himself staring into the same beautiful eyes he’d lost himself in, just the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

The pleasantries went by in a blur but all Sam could see was the girl dressed in a simple cream gown, her hair done up.

A gentle nudge to shoulder brought him to his senses. “I shouldn’t be one to talk but, I have been told that staring is quite rude,” Castiel said quietly.

Sam dropped his gaze from Miss Moore who was introducing herself to Jo. “Your staring doesn’t count. You only do that with Dean.” Sam quickly moved towards Jo and Miss Moore, leaving a blushing Castiel behind.

Miss Moore’s eyes widened in recognition as Sam drew closer. “A pleasure, my lady,” he greeted her ignoring Jo rolling her eyes.

“Are you always so formal?” Miss Moore smiled at him.

“He’s an idiot but he gets points for trying,” Jo added helpfully.

Sam gave her his best bitchface and Miss Moore began to laugh. “Jessica,” she said. “You can call me Jessica.”

“Sam,” he grinned.

**—/—**

Sam wasn’t kidding. Jessica was pretty hot but Dean wasn’t the kind of guy who hit on his brother’s girl. And he could see the chemistry between them pretty clearly.

At the dinner table, Dean sat at the head while Sam and Cas sat to his right and left. Jo sat beside Cas, and Jessica beside Sam.

It was nearly time for dessert and everyone was having a good time. Though most of the people present had broken off into separate conversations, Sam and Jessica were in the world of their own.

Dean stifled a smile and looked over at Cas who raised an eyebrow at the potential couple and nodded to Dean.

“I’m quite poor in social cues so I might be wrong but doesn’t it feel like there could be something between Sam and Miss Moore?” Cas leaned towards Dean, placing a hand on his knee.

Even though the question only voiced his own thoughts Dean’s tongue refused to move.The touch on his knee was warm and sent a surge throughout his body.

Cas was probably expecting an answer but all Dean could think was _holy shit!_

”Dean?” Cas called again.

Forcing his head to move, Dean just nodded in response. 

Cas removed his hand to reach for his glass and Dean immediately missed its presence.

“Focus, Dean,” He told himself. “Tonight is not about you.”

Miriam and a couple of others came in carrying the desert. As she placed Jessica’s in front of her, Jessica turned to thank her.

Dean noticed Jessica take in the splint around Miriam’s arm and a flurry of emotions passed on her face. She slowly withdrew her arm which was previously on Sam’s elbow.

She answered Sam only in a couple of words or phrases for the rest of the meal while shooting murderous glares at Dean. He could see Sam getting confused and disheartened as the night drew on.

The night came to a close and Jessica look like she wanted to sprint away, much to Sam’s disappointment. Mrs Moore looked quite comfortable with Ellen and Jessica go to her feet and excused herself.

**—/—**

Carrying a basket of bones to feed the dogs, Miriam stepped out the kitchen door. Before she had taken three steps a hand shot out of the dark and held on to her good arm.

Terrified out of her wits, Miriam whirled around to look into the face of Jessica Moore.

Jessica placed a finger on Miriam‘s lips and she swallowed the cry which had built up in her throat.

“Miss Moore!” Miriam dropped her voice to a rough whisper. “What are you doing out here?!”

Jessica cast a glance all around them. “Miriam,” she said gently holding her arm. “Who did this?”

Miriam swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that Miss Moore could play an important role in the future. But could she be trusted now?

It was a risk. Miriam didn’t know what to say. If Miss Moore shared her beliefs with the older Novaks lying would be the better option and she could convince her that it was one of the Winchesters who broke her arm.

But if she sincerely cared, Miriam could be permanently pushing away someone Sam wanted to be with.

Miriam knew that the entire mission hinged on the Winchesters’ fearsome reputation and one sentence from her could make or break it.

Jessica pressed her to answer. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of. Did Sam or Dean do this to you?”

Miriam looked once more into Jessica‘s earnest eyes. They were filled with worry and sadness, so Miriam took a decision.

“No,” she answered. “It wasn’t them. It was Sheriff Azazel. And if Sam hadn’t found me when he did, I have no idea what would have happened to me.”

Jessica took a sharp breath and looked thoughtful.

Miriam continued, “Sam and Dean Winchester are some of the best men to have ever walked the earth. They’re good to us.”

“But the sheriff?” Jessica looked sad as her fingers pulled at her sleeves. “I had hoped that the sheriff in Charlottesville would be on our side.”

“Azazel is controlled by Michael and Lucifer Novak. He does what they tell him to do.”

Jessica‘s brow wrinkled. “Novak?”

“Dr. Novak’s older brothers. Gabriel Novak and the doctor don’t see eye to eye with their brothers. And Castiel Novak believes in Dean Winchester.

“What about the Mayor?”

“Mayor Crowley will be on the side which suits him best.”

Jessica paused in thought and finally spoke. “Thank you, Miriam. What you have told me has helped me make up my mind.” She smiled and went back inside the Manor.

**—/—**

Sam was rather confused. Jessica was very friendly when she first came but suddenly changed sometime during dinner. Now she was by his side again, laughing and talking as if nothing had happened.

He decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and began to just roll with it.

Everybody’s attention was drawn by Mrs Moore was talking about a ball which was being thrown to announce their arrival.

“You must come,” Mrs Moore looked at Jo. “All of you.”

Dean shook his head. “Sam will definitely be there, but I am not one for dancing.”

“Oh nonsense,” Mrs Moore laughed. “A handsome young man like you would be a gift to the ladies. Who knows? Maybe you’ll find yourself a pretty young thing for a wife.”

Dean’s eyebrow shot into his hair at the statement and the eyes of everybody in the room except Mrs Moore, landed on Cas who was trying to blend into his surroundings.

“Yes, of course. I’ll be there,” Dean managed to stammer out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I got caught up in some college work and couldn’t update the new chapter. But fear not! I’m here now with more mutual pining ;)
> 
> But in fair warning, some very cheesy scenes ahead.

As the day of the ball nearer, Dean could feel himself get more nervous.

“Dude, I’m not gonna up in a monkey suit for some stupid dance,” he griped to Sam, two days before the actual evening.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh. “Dean, you can’t just turn up in some random outfit. You know we gotta have the Moore’s on our side.”

Whatever Sam says, Dean did not pout. “Why do I gotta dance, though?”

Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. It’s just considered polite. And Cas has been really looking forward to it,” he casually dropped.

 _Someone should give me freakin’ award for self control._ It took Dean everything he had in him not to whip his head around in excitement.

“Cas’s gonna be there?” he managed to squeak out? _Real smooth_.

Fortunately, Sam didn’t notice. “Yeah, he mentioned it the other day, when he came to take off Miriam’s cast.

Dean tried to act nonchalant. “Fine. You win, Sammy. I’m going to your dumb dance.”

**—/—**

“This is fine,” Castiel told himself as he walked up to the door of Winchester Manor. “You’re their friend. You’re just making a social call which is completely acceptable. You want to see them all.” Not just a certain green eyed Adonis.

“Cas!” Sam greeted him as he was led into the study.

Castiel felt a smile breakout on his face as Sam made his way to him. “See, perfectly normal,” he told himself.

”You seem busy,” Castiel remarked, peering around the bigger man at the table which was covered in papers.

“Anything to take my mind of the ball tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes,” nodded. “Nervous about Jessica, no doubt.”

Sam coloured deeply. “I guess you could say that. But not as much as Dean.”

“Dean’s worried about Jessica?” Castiel tilting his head to one side, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Sam shook his head. “No, he’s worried about the dancing, Cas. And frankly hes got good reason.”

“Don’t you have places to be, Sam?” a voice sounded behind Castiel.

Castiel turned around to see Dean leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, a fond smile lacing his lips.

“Don’t you have better things to do than discuss my flaws?” he walked into the room.

“I am astonished. The perfect Dean Winchester apparently has flaws,” Castiel quipped.

Dean blushed in response and it made Cas’s heart beat faster and see lights in front of his eyes.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Sam shuffled out the room. “Fine. Whatever, Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean called out to his rapidly disappearing form.

“So, Cas,” he awkwardly started. “Did someone break a bone or something?”

“No, I wanted to see you, Castiel said before he could stop himself. “Both you and Sam,” he quickly added.

Dean’s smile widened. “Cool, man.”

Castiel took a breath. “Sam said you were nervous about tomorrow. May I ask why?”

Dean sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “It’s really not that big a deal. It’s just that I’m not very good with the whole dancing thing.”

Castiel nodded. “I see. I was actually looking forward to it. I quite enjoy dancing.” Even though he would never be able to dance with the one he truly wanted to.

Castiel watched Dean chew on his lower lip and wondered what it would feel like if it had been his mouth on Dean’s.

“I could teach you if you like,” he softly offered, excited at the prospect of being close to Dean.

Dean’s eyes shot up to meet Cas’s. “You’d do that?”

Castiel mimicked Dean’s shrug from earlier.

“Awesome!” Dean led Castiel by the arm into a much bigger room.

Castiel shed the long tan coat he always wore and turned to face Dean.

“I don’t know how much you actually can do, so a demonstration maybe?” he looked towards Dean. 

Dean took a breath and started the steps to the familiar waltz. Castiel watched in amusement as Dean completely murdered the few steps he knew.

“So where do we start?” Dean asked him.

“From the beginning,” Castiel answered. “Since you’ll be dancing with the ladies tomorrow, I will teach you the men’s steps and I’ll be your partner for now.”

Castiel stepped up to him and raised his right palm to face Dean as Dean raised his left.

“This is a waltz with barely any contact so you have to convey your feelings through your movement,” Castiel informed him.

“That’s a shame,” Dean winked and all Castiel forgot how to breathe for a minute.

“Stop it,” he chastised himself. “He’s probably talking about the girl he wants to dance with tomorrow.”

Dean and Cas finished half the song with Castiel humming the melody loud enough for Dean to hear.

Then, Dean took a step too wide for a spin and crashed into Castiel beside him, knocking them both to the floor.

Dazed by the sudden weight on top of him, Castiel found himself staring into the eyes of Dean Winchester.

He could feel his brain shut off with warm press of Dean’s body against his, the flush on his cheeks as he tried to get up.

Dean placed both palms beside Castiel‘s head to brace himself as he tried to get up. To his delight, Deans hands gave way on the polished floor and with a hiss, Dean fell into the crook of Castiel’s neck, lips ghosting over his racing pulse.

He felt Dean stiffen on top of him as he slowly raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s.

All Castiel could see was greengreengreen surrounded by hundreds of freckles, wishing he could run his fingers over them.

Dean’s eyes fell to Castiel’s mouth and there was a little flash of pink as Dean’s tongue slipped out to wet them. 

The sound of quick footsteps of the servants outside the room alerted them and they quickly leapt to their feet.

“I’m sorry, man, for knocking you down,” Dean stared at his feet.

Castiel gave light smile. “It’s fine, Dean. You tend to fall when you dance.”

Castiel could see Dean’s chest heave in unsaid relief.

“It’s quite alright, Dean,” he reassured him. “You took me by surprise is all. I’ll be prepared next time.”

They started in time with Castiel’s humming and they whirled around each other. As Dean turned, he lost his momentum and crashed backwards into Castiel.

Castiel however had anticipated Dean’s move and stood his ground, snaking his left arm around Dean’s chest, his palm on Dean‘s right shoulder, almost literally carrying him.

Dean regained his balance and Castiel wistfully let go.

“You’re a lot stronger than you look, Cas,” Dean smirked. “Looks like you’re hiding a lot under that coat of yours you always wear.”

“Whatever smartass reply Castiel was prepared with, it went blank.

“You’re named after an angel, aren’t you?” Dean suddenly said.

Castiel knit his brows at the drastic change in topic. “Yes. How do you know that?”

Dean shrugged. “You told me the first time we met.”

“Oh yes. I’m surprised you still remember.” 

“You’re hardly someone I can forget,” Dean remarked in an offhand manner.

Castiel sighed. It was not going to be easy to control his feelings with Dean saying such things.

“It’s the angel of Thursday actually,” he said instead. “All my brothers are named after angels too.”

Dean chuckled. “If you had the powers of one you could just miracle me into a better dancer or something.”

Castiel eyed Dean critically. “There are some things even angels can’t help with, Dean,” he deadpanned.

Dean shot him a bitchface and motioned to him. “Then come on, smarty-pants. Let’s dance.”

**—/—**

As their impromptu dance session drew on, Castiel knew he was falling deeper and deeper.

Every time Dean misstepped, he held on to Castiel’s arms to set himself straight. Every time he tried to get something right, he placed a palm on Castiel’s shoulder for balance. Every time he tripped as he spun on his heel, he crashed into Castiel’s chest.

But as all good things come to an end, Dean finally could dance to the entire waltz without tripping or falling over.

He looked up at Castiel with a triumphant smile as he finished.

“You’ve done very well,Dean,” he said, warmly. “You could match anyone in dancing tomorrow.”

Dean took in Castiel’s compliment. “But what about slow waltzing? The one with holding hands and what not?”

Castiel’s heart sank at the image of Dean holding a woman so close. A closeness that Castiel could never have unless one of them trips and falls on the other.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to dance with such intimacy with any lady at tomorrow’s ball,” Castiel informed him.

Dean shook his head. “This is not for any girl tomorrow, Cas. I’m hoping to dance this sometime later.”

Castiel went still. “Oh.” Of course, Dean had somebody to dance with.

Dean spoke quietly. “Could you teach me this too?”

With his mouth going dry, Castiel found himself nodding yes.

He placed one hand in Dean’s and the other on his shoulder while Dean wrapped his free arm around the small of Castiel’s back.

Hyper conscious of how close their bodies were, Castiel concentrated on everything else but the way Dean’s hand was warm at his back and how firm his shoulder felt under his fingers.

Dean began to hum something Castiel vaguely recognised as Chopin as they started to sway together. Breaths mingling, Castiel saw Dean close his eyes as he pulled him closer.

Whoever Dean was imagining in Castiel’s stead, he knew that she was fortunate enough to have Dean. Castiel wanted to forget the Dean was longing for someone else and imagine that they both loved each other. He wanted to belong where he was and just melt into Deans arms. 

A deliberate cough from somebody behind them and they flew apart as though stung.

“I don’t think slow dancing is on the list for tomorrow,” Sam walked in with what Dean usually referred to as a shit eating grin, on his face.

“This is not for tomorrow, Sam,” Dean looked annoyed. “I wanted to learn to slow dance and Cas very graciously offered to teach me.

Cash shifted uncomfortably under Sam’s scrutiny.

“Riiiiiight,” Sam answered. “So are you staying for dinner, Cas?” he chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy knows.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean took a deep breath and straightened his waistcoat in front of the mirror. He was comfortable dancing the other day with Cas because it had been Cas. 

Dean shook his head. “Time to do Cas proud.” He fondly thought about their dancing lessons; crashing and tripping on purpose so Cas would catch him.

Dean blushed lightly at their almost kiss when he fell on him. It had taken every ounce of his self control to keep him from crashing their lips together.

And when they danced. The way Cas felt in his arms. Dean had wished they could hold each other forever.

He let out a sigh. Cas could never feel the way Dean felt for him. There was no sense in pining but love never makes sense.

“Dean, you done?” Sam knocked on the other side of the door.

Dean answered in the affirmative and taking one last look at himself he opened the door.

**—/—**

“Aren’t we a bit early?” Dean grumbled at his side.

Sam shot a look at his brother shifting on his feet restlessly. Of course he was restless. He had to face most of the town without Sam by his side and Cas wasn’t going to turn up for at least a couple of more hours.

The Winchesters left the house in charge of Miriam and Gideon who looked ecstatic in being left alone and even though they tried to hide it they did a poor job of it.

Dean craned his neck over the guests who were trickling in and swatted at Sam’s arm. “Dude, Jessica.”

Sam raised his eyes over the crowd to meet hers and she flashed him a brilliant smile. “Without looking at him, Sam spoke to Dean, “Hey, I’ll see you later.”

Looking back wants to see the brief nod from Dean, Sam went to Jessica.

Moving around groups of people and mumbling apologies, Sam finally had her in his sights. As he walked, a smaller figure blocked his path.

“Heya, Sam,” the dark haired girl peered up at him through long eyelashes.

“Hey, Ruby,” Sam responded trying to step around her.

Ruby moved so that he couldn’t get away. “The music is on and I don’t have a partner,” she informed him.

“Uh........” Sam still had his head full of Jess.

“We’re dancing,” Ruby promptly grabbed him by the elbow and threw him onto the dance floor as Jessica watch the encounter in mild amusement while making conversation with Jo and some other ladies.

Dancing half-heartedly with Ruby, Sam had all his attention focused on Jessica. Either Ruby didn’t notice or she didn’t care. Throughout the dance her fingers raked across his biceps making him shiver uncomfortably under her touch.

The dance didn’t end second too soon as he took a bow and made a hasty retreat.

Finally reaching Jessica, he extended his hand with a smile, “May I have the next dance?”

Together they danced, eyes not leaving each other, smiles refusing to die down.

“You’re a good dancer,” Jessica remarked.

“Well, I actually paid attention when my tutors were teaching us how to dance,”Sam answered as he slowly turned.

“I wasn’t much for dancing. I liked science. My father used to teach me and I loved working with the chemicals,” she said. 

Sam laughed. “I can see you blowing stuff up, alright, Jess.”

Jessica raised a stern eyebrow at the nickname and Sam’s face fell.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I overstepped.”

The dance drew to a close and Jessica curtsied. “I like the name,” she lightly patted his arm and accepted a second dance with him.

**—/—**

Dean stared on, a bubble of joy at his brother’s happiness building up inside. Sam deserved every good thing in the world and Jessica was perfect for him. 

“I really don’t know what he sees in her,” Ruby said to his right and he snapped to attention.

“Oh I don’t know,” he looked at her and shrugged. “Maybe the fact that she isn’t a raving bitch like you.”

Ruby was hot, no doubt. But the fact that her sister was married to Lucifer put him on his guard. And she was shifty as fuck.

Ruby stared at Dean, seething with anger. “Don’t you know who you’re talking to, Winchester?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh please. The only reason you have the status you do is because Lilith managed to claw her way to Lucifer’s side,” he spat at her.

A feminine hand placed on Ruby’s shoulder stopped her from speaking and another dark haired woman appeared.

“Ruby,” Meg cooed. “Leave the nice man alone.”

“Whatever,” Ruby rolled her eyes at her other sister and began to leave.

“Oh and Ruby,” Dean called to her. “Stay the fuck away from my brother.”

Meg stared after her as she walked away. “She’s not as bad as Lilith, you know.”

Dean didn’t exactly trust Meg but he knew that she didn’t play along with Lucifer and Michael‘s plans.

“I really don’t care,” he answered.

Meg hummed in reply before she finally spoke. “Where’s your doctor?”

“He’ll be here soon.”

“He’s delicious, that one,” she commented and Dean felt a twinge of jealousy creep up.

“When he does arrive,” Meg spoke again, “Tell Clarence to save a dance for me.”

Dean frowned at the nickname is Meg left. The slow burn in his chest still persisted but Meg and Cas made sense. He surely couldn’t expect him to stick around them forever without building a life of his own. Meg was bad looking and he’d seen them talk before. Cas seemed pretty comfortable around her and it wouldn’t be surprising if they do end up together, Dean realized bitterly. 

His train of thought was cut off when Cas finally made his appearance.

The breath caught and Dean’s throat as he took in Cas’s appearance. Gone was the oversized trenchcoat and the ill fitting clothes underneath. The suit he wore now showed off his defined shoulders and firm chest.

Dean could see that Cas was exactly how he had imagined he would look underneath all those layers, and beyond his wildest dreams.

Catching Dean’s eye, Cas slowly inched his way through the crowd.

Dean forced himself to swallow as Cas finally appeared in his line of vision.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean weakly answered.

“Have you danced with anyone, yet?”

“Yeah. A few dances and no, I didn’t fall or trip them,” Dean triumphantly looked at Cas’s smiling face.

“I knew you wouldn’t.”

They held their gaze for a moment too long when Meg cut into Dean’s peripheral vision. He abruptly tore his gaze away and looked on at the dancers.

“You got anyone to dance with tonight, Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “I did not prepare to dance with a particular partner.”

Dean raised his eyes towards Meg. “You could dance with her.”

Castiel turned in the direction in which Dean was looking. “Meg?”

Dean nodded trying to hide the bitter feeling welling up inside. “She’s easy on the eyes and honestly, you two look good together.”

“You want us-“ Cas paused briefly. “You want us to be together?”

Dean nodded again, vigorously this time. “Yeah. No reason why you shouldn’t.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see Cas staring at him. Then he took a sharp breath. “I suppose you’re right.”

And he went to Meg leaving a painful absence at Dean’s side.

Cas looked happy talking to Meg and he led her by the hand into the dancing crowd. Dean could see Meg’s not so accidental brushes against Cas’s chest and arms, and though he did not touch her back, he didn’t seem to mind.

Fighting the bile rising up in his system, Dean forced himself to look away. Sam caught his eye and looked as if he was going to come to him. Dean raised a palm and motioned ‘Stay’. Sam faltered between Jessica and his brother so Dean raised a thumb and grinned. Sam visibly relaxed and went back to his conversation with Jessica.

Bobby walked up to him and stood smirking at Ruby trying to get Sam’s attention. “Ruby’s after Sam, Meg’s after Cas and Lilith–“ he said pointing to Lucifer’s wife, “has been eyeing you like a piece of meat for a while now.”

The woman winked at Dean when he caught her stare and he suppressed a shiver of repulsion.

Bobby scoffed. “What is it with Lucifer’s women and Winchester men?”

Dean felt a surge of excitement pass through his spine when Bobby referred to Cas as a Winchester. Dean didn’t want Cas to be their brother but he did want him to be a Winchester. And the only other way was–

Dean passed a tired hand over his eyes. A hand on his arm and he found himself staring at a beautiful blonde woman with cold blue eyes.


End file.
